You've Given Me Everything
by Leon Sage
Summary: A rare day off and rain pelts down. But that doesn't stop Sam and Dean from having a little fun.


"Well, today is a momentous day," Sam sais, handing Dean a cup of coffee. Dean sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. "And why is that, Mr. Spock?" he asked.

Sam sits down next to Dean and mimics his position. "Well, we don't have anything to do today," he said and sipped his own coffee.

Dean looked straight ahead for a moment and shrugged after a moment, smiling at the same time, "My kind of day then," he said and blew a little froth back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping coffee and stealing glances.

A few minutes later, there was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning from outside and they both groaned. Neither had said it, but a day outside, just walking around or something had been playing on their minds and not that plan was ruined. "Dammit!" Dean said and looked over at his brother, "what now, Sammy?"

Sam thought about it for a moment and got up from the bed. "C'mon," he said, "get dressed, we're going somewhere anyway." Dean looked up at his brother and faked disappointment. "Ah, damn," he said, hitting the bed once, "and I thought you were going to say you wanted to stay in bed and have lots of sex."

Sam laughed and bit his lower lip. "Well, we could…?" he said slowly, looking at Dean cheekily. Dean thought about it for a minute but got up. "Nah, later maybe, but you know how I can't resist a good surprise," he said and as he passed Sam, he gave his brother a kiss on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, they were cleaned up and ran to the Impala under their own jackets. Sam got in the driver's side, since he didn't let on anything to Dean, much as it annoyed him, it also intrigued him even more. They pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed to the outskirts of the town they were in. Oddly, the last time they were in Forks, Washington, they were taking care of a major vampire and werewolf outbreak. Sam and Dean had almost died more than once, and neither had really gotten over that.

Sam drove up a hill and stopped where the road had almost disappeared. It was raining, but the overcast skies were still light enough that the Sun was peeking through the clouds at certain points. Dean looked over at Sam and back out of the car. "So, we're here… why, again?" he asked a little uncertainly.

Sam smiled and got out of the car, getting into the rain and walking up to the front of the car. He called out the Dean to get out and laughed at Dean's reaction. "Dude," Dean called out, "It's raining! And its cold!" Sam laughed and shouted, "Come on, Dean! You face monster, ghosts and god knows what else, but you're afraid of getting wet?"

Dean scowled and got out of the car and looked at his brother and shrugged. "Now what, McMystery?" he said. But Sam didn't answer him but turned and walked a little into the tree's. Dean followed behind his brother, both curious and getting a little annoyed. After a while, Dean was almost at his wits end and stopped. "Sammy, I'm not moving until you tell me where the hell we're going" he said and Sam stopped too, turning around and extending his hand to Dean with a small smile on his face. "You trust me, Dea?" he asked. Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then to his hand. He sighed and started walking again and Sam smiled and continued on.

They reached a part of the forest that wasn't so think with tree's and the summer rain fell through the tree's, mixing with the shy Sun, creating shimmers and glistening drops of water. It was a beautiful place, and the quiet was occasionally broken by the chirping of birds or small animals.

Sam smiled and sighed into the rain. Dean stopped next to him and looked around. He had never seen something so beautiful before. He looked at Sam and was awestruck for a moment. The sunlight caught Sam's face at an angle that made his hair shine, and make his smile brighter than it had ever been. His eyes looked almost grey and his expression was soft, almost child-like.

Sam glanced over at Dean and did a double take himself. Never had Dean's eyes been so green before. Never had Sam remembered Dean being so angelic looking. Light and water were dancing across his skin and made him look like he was a king, a being of light.

Sam slowly took Dean's hand and entwined their fingers together. They moved together slowly, wrapping their arms around each other. Dean slowly pushed Sam backwards until Sam's back rested against a tree and he looked into his brother's eyes. "Sammy… I…" Dean started, but Sam just smiled and lowered his head a little and met Dean's lips with his own. Dean kissed back passionately and brought a hand up and cupped the back of Sam's head.

They stayed like that for a while, not moving and not caring about the rain or who was watching them. they parted when the urge for air became too great. They broke apart but leaned each other's forehead, breathing in deeply. They got the smell of each other's scent and whiff's of their surroundings: pine, wildflowers and other plants. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other and slowly, Sam put his head back and leaned his head back against the tree trunk.

"S-so, this was your big surprise, Sam?" Dean asked, looking at his brother with half-lidded eyes. Sam smiled weakly and looked at Dean. He still looked so amazing, now with that look he had after each time they had amazing sex. "Yeah… like it?" he said. Dean smiled, "I love it Sammy. But, why here?"

Sam brought a hand up and stroked a little water off Dean's face. "You know, all the crap that happens to us, all the evil we're seen in the world. …We know what's out there Dea, and… I just wanted to show you that although we've been though so much, that there's still some good in the world, that there's still people that love you… that… I love you."

Dean stared at Sam, love filling his heart and eyes misting over a little. "Sammy… I…" he said and hugged his brother, trying to make his brother understand everything he wanted to say. As if by some miracle, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and sighed into his hair. "I know, Dea… I know," he said.

Dean didn't let go, but turned his face up and whispered, "I love you, Sammy." "I love you too, Dea" Sam returned and stared into his brother's eyes. Those eyes that he had seen filled with hate and pain, with loss and anger. Those same eyes he had seen the light go out of, yet the eyes that showed Sam everything Dean was feeling.

Sam leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear, "I will love you forever Dean. even if the sky burns, I'll love you. You've given me everything, Sammy, everything, and I'm never gonna be able to repay you for that."

Sam smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Dea, you have. Know how?" Sam asked and when Dean didn't answer, Sam looked his brother, his lover straight in the eyes, "By living, by being here, you've given me everything."


End file.
